katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
DISCO☆PRINCE
''DISCO☆PRINCE ''is a song from We ♥ Katamari and the fourteenth track on the official soundtrack Katamari wa Damacy. The track plays exclusively in the Sumo level and the Old Woman stage in We ♥ Katamari, and is a remix of the previous game's song The Moon & The Prince. The song also plays in the gorilla stage in Bamboo Land for Me & My Katamari. Like The Moon & The Prince, this song could be from The Prince's perspective. Lyrics Japanese Akogare no BYUUTIFURU SUTAA HEY YO! BABY NOW Ora no odori wo ippen mitekure ya Atsui tamashii mawaru DISUKO BOORU Yattekimashita DISUKO HOORU Mezase kagayaku No. 1 nozomi wa takaku kagirinaku Ora no DANSU SUTEPPU ni minna HANZU APPU FUROA no TENSHON wa MORE RAIZU APPU CLAP YOUR HANDS da ze YO! SUTANDO APPU Atsumatte sou katamatte HERE WE GO da EBURIBADI REEZAA BIIMU de LET'S da GO Nobori tsumeru ze DISCO*PRINCE Uchuu ni todoke kono DISCO*DANCE Minna daisuki I LOVE YOU DISUKOTEKKU SO FUNKY NIGHT! MIC de CHEKKU 1, 2 Ora no hanashi mo ippen kiitekure Atsui tamashii kataru RHIMESTER SO! Yattekimashita I'M MASTER Yume wa kagayaku No. 1 kitto todoku yo na kimi ni kono omoi RAPPU TEKKU de minna HANZU APPU FUROA no TENSHON wa MORE RAIZU APPU CLAP YOUR YANDS! da ze YO! SUTANDO APPU Katsuzetsu wa kakujitsu sou kakubetsu HERE WE GO da EBURIBADI CHECK IT UP de LET'S da GO Ue no hou Mezasu houhou Atsumete katamete soshite kataru ze Minna daisuki I LOVE YOU! Korogashite sou atsumereba Hoshi ni naru itsuka TO THE SKY Dare datte toberu no sa Yozora wo hashiru OH! SAMAA REINBOO KEEP ROLLING IT AND I'M CHANGING MY LIFE Natsu no niji megakete TO THE SKY Kanarazu mitsukeru yo akogare no BYUUTIFURU SUTAA (2x) TAANTEEBURU de konnichiwa Ora no tomodachi shoukai suru kara na Tamashii mawasu YO! D.J. Yatsu no PUREI wa SO! G.J. NANBA NANBA NAN NANBAA WAN Yatsu no SUPINNAPPU ni minna HANZU APPU FUROA no TENSHON wa MORE RAIZU APPU CLAP YOUR HANDS! da ze YO! SUTANDO APPU Matomatte sou kuttsuite KYUKKYUKKYU no PAPPAPPA Teka-tteka-tteka-tteka-tteka Minna daisuki I LOVE YOU DISUKOTEKKU SO FUNKY NIGHT! (Check it up, Funk it up, minna damatte ore ni tsuitekoi, Yeah Check it up, Funk it up, minna hisshi de ore ni tsuitekoi, Come on) English The beautiful star I admire! Hey, yo, baby now! Take a look at my dance moves! My soul is hot like a disco ball running up like a disco hall My ambitions are high, I aim for number one Everyone put your hands up for my dance step! let the floor's tension rise up more clap your hands, get on your feet get together and huddle up tight Here we go everybody! let's go with a laser beam! climbing to the top, I'm a disco prince my disco dance reaches into the heavens I love everyone, I love you This disco tech, so funky tonight~ Mic check, 1, 2 listen to what I have to say! My soul is hot, I'm a real rhymster Coming on up because I'm a master My dreams are shining, I know my feelings will reach you everyone, hands for my rap tech let the floor's tension rise up more Clap your hands, get on your feet my rhymes are smooth, and that's a guarantee here we go, everybody! check it up, let's go! looking up that's where I'm heading get together, bundle up, and talk about it I love everyone, I love you! We can roll around if we all bundle up we can be a star someday, to the sky! anyone can fly running in the sky, oh, summer rainbow! Keep it rolling and I'm changing my life aiming at the summer rainbow, to the sky Someday I'll find you, the beautiful star I admire! (2x) Good afternoon at the turntables! 'cause I'll introduce you to all my friends My soul is spinning, yo DJ! His play is just like that, G.J! Number one, number one Everybody, hands up for his spin-up! Let the floor's tension rise up more Clap your hands, get on your feet! Get it together and hold on tight kyu kyu kyu, and a pa pa pa teka teka teka teka teka! I love everyone, I love you My disco tech is so funky tonight! (Check it up, funk it up, everyone shut up and follow me, yeah Check it up, funk it up, follow me like your life depends on it, come on!) Personnel * Music and lyrics by Hiroshi Okubo * Vocals by Kenji Ninuma * Chorus by Katamari Choir Category:We ♥ Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Me & My Katamari: Soundtrack